Stemily
by Zigglez
Summary: This is a StEmily fic because there isn't enough. M for language


_"Good night" Emily waited until Stacie's breathing evened out before turning over. "Good night Stacie" she said as she placed a kiss on the older brunettes cheek._

Stacie woke up to the sound of running water as she tried to figure out where she was. She wasnt in her own dorm. One night stand? No. She had clothes on and they wernt her own either. She furrowed her brows as Emily popped her head in from the bathoom. "I'm just gonna shower I put clothes on the edge of the bed for you" "Oh er...thanks Em." No problem." And with that the bubbly brunette shut the door and started humming an unfamilier song. She shook her head as she got changed suprised how well the clothes fitted her-with the exeption of the top being a tad too tight. Stacie could hear the water getting shut off and a door opening and closing. She waited 10 seconds before knocking on the door and walking in. She quickly brought her hand up to her eyes as she spotted Emily sitting on the floor shaving her legs.

"I'm sorry...I thought you would have a towel on um I...I just...I need to pee ya' know and umm." mumbles the slightly taller brunette. "Go ahead, I wont look." Stacie was suprised at Emily's calm demeanor but shrugged it off and went to do her business. Stacie looked around the small room but her eyes kept landing on Emily and how...perky her breasts where. She shook her head as she flushed the toilet and washed her hands leaving the bathroom and taking in Emily's shared room. The bed opposite the one she had woke up in had been slept in. So the room-mate had come back. She wondered what she thought seeing her and Emily sharing a bed. Not that she wouldnt mind. No! Stacie scolded herself mentally its Emily. The 'too pure for this world' stupid crush she had. Right at that moment Emily walked in towel wrapped around her tightly. Stacie watched Emily as she picked out an outfit and underwear placing them on her bed as she dropped her towel and got changed. She was so shocked she didnt even see Emily move towards her -now fully dressed- until she closed her jaw for her. "Your drooling." Emily stated as she sat down on the floor pulling on her shoes motioning for Stacie to do the same. When both the girls had gotten fully ready Emily opened the door. "Come on we have Bellas rehearsal"

At the end of Bellas rehearsal

"Emily, Stacie. Come here please" Both girls shared a confused look as they made their way over to Aubrey. "You need to get your act together. Dont think I havnt noticed those looks youve been giving each other. Just concentrate more next time okay?" "Emily. Emily come here please?" Chloe asked. The brunette walked over to the redhead who was frantically waving at her. "Do you have a crush on Stacie?" Wow she got straight to the point. Emily look over to Stacie who was animately chatting with Fat Amy. "Yeah. I think I do" She jumped back covering her ears with her hand as Chloe squealed causing everyone to look over to them. "Oh my god. Thats great! I have to get you and Stacie toge-"Chloe. Stop. And please dont play matchmaker I dont want you to scare her away. "Oh." Chloe mumbled with a sad expression before it returned to her usual megawatt smile, "Okay! See you then" And with that the ginger bounced off to Beca giving her a kiss as they walked out of the audatorium doors. Shaking her head Emily walked out the doors and headed over to the quad.

"Hey Benji!" "Emily!" The brown haired boy ran over and pulled the young girl into a hug. "Hey. I though your boyfriend got all the hugs" "JESSE" Benji yet again ran before pulling his boyfriend in for a passonate kiss which should have been saved for the bedroom. "Calm down guys." "Sorry" mumbled the two lovers. "It's okay. Anyway I gotta dash just wanted to say hi." "Okay Em see ya." "See ya"

"Yo Legacy get your flat butt over ere'." Shouted Fat Amy. Chuckling the girl walked over to the Tasmanian and Stacie. "Hey guys what's up?" "Nothin' much. Legs over ere' wa' just tellin' me how much of a MASSIVE crush she had on-" Fat Amy was cut off by Stacie clamping a hand over her mouth. All that could be heard was some mumbling before Stacie snatched her hand back. "Amy thats fucking gross. You dont lick peoples hands!" "Whatever. Legacy where you goin'?" Emily had began to run over to the music block and Stacie gave chase. When Stacie got to the music block she could hear someone singing from a practise room but their voice kept breaking almost like they where crying. The curious brunette made her way over and saw that the person behing the soulfull singing was infact Emily sitting crossed legged back towards the door. Stacie quietly made her way in and sat at the piano bench trying to come up with a beat taking a moment to listen to the younger girls lryics. Emily still hadnt noticed her.

I didnt know I was starving till' I tasted you

Dont need no butterflies when you give me a whole damn zoo

By the way

By the way

You do things to my body

I didnt know I was starving till' I tasted you

Stacie joined in with a melody which blended perfectly with the lyrics.

You know just how to make my heart beat faster

Emotinal earthquake

Bring on disaster

You hit me head-on

Got me weak in my knees

Yeah something inside me's changed

I was so much younger yesterday

Emily stopped singing and looked at Stacie and opened her mouth to say something but Stacie beat her too it. "Did you write that?" "Um...Yeah" "Is it for anyone" "...Yeah" "Who" Emily who was now at the door turned around to face Stacie. "You"

2 weeks later

Emily had been avoiding her. She knew because she wasnt answering any of her texts and she only saw her in Bella's reahersal and even then she hadnt acknowledged her. But tonight she had too. Tonight was Bella's game night. Every month they went over to Aubrey and Chloe's shared apartment, got drunk and played truth or dare. Stacie knocked on the door and was greeted by Aubrey. "Stacie. Come in. I'm glad you could make it." Stacie walked in and quickly scanned the room. No Emily. Oh well she was early. 10 minutes later Emily walked in spouting out apology after apology for being late even when she wasnt. Chloe ushered her into the living room where the rest of the Bellas where and sat her inbetween Beca and Lily before plopping down on Beca's knee. Beca grumbled but let Chloe stay there. Rolling her eyes Stacie grabbed the bottle of tequila in the middle of the circle they had made and took a biq gulp. "Lets play...Truth or Dare" Everyone agreed and Lily went first-writing her questions and answers down so people knew what they where. The paper read 'Emily truth or dare' "Hmm dare" 'Curse like a sailor for 6 seconds' "Easy, motherfucker, shit, dickhead, bollocks, cunt, fuck. "Bollocks? Really" Said C-R "Really" Replied Emily. Everyone burst out laughing exept Lily who stared blankly ahead. Since Emily had gone last she got to ask someone something. "Stacie" Stacie was shocked that Emily was talking to her but was happy all the same "Truth or dare?" "Dare" Emily took a deep breath "I dare you to... to tell us who your crush is." "Oh umm...okay. Can I describe them first?" After a few nods from the group she continued. "Its a girl. She's the prettiest person i've ever met. She's so smart, so adorable and can reduce me to mush with just one look. And her name is...her name is...its Emily" Stacie looked down and started playing with her fingers before running out of the apartment. Emily got up and ran after Stacie catching up to her on the end of the street. "Stace. Stacie look at me." Stacie did as she was asked and looked into Emily's eyes. Emily looked down at Stacie's lips before casting her gaze back to her eyes. "I'm going to kiss you know okay Stacie. Not trusting her voice Stacie nodded before stepping closer to Emily who wrapped her arms around the older girls neck. With one last look at her lips Emily pulled Stacie closer before she pressed her lips to Stacie's own.

THE END


End file.
